sounds_of_silencefandomcom-20200214-history
Bonus Pack 11
Bonus Pack 11 Hollow Check Update The Hollow Check technique is when you scrape your screen against the side of a wall to see the other side. However, there is an important update I have for this tech. Scrolling out as far as you can before-hand will make the tech easier to use and more effective. Dwarf To do this, you'll need really heavy hats on. (Big hats are heavy hats, don't let the meshes fool you though) Then, jump, and when you land you should sink temporarily. The heavier the hats, the more you will sink. When you land, you'll be able to fit into smaller spaces than the average robloxian. For some places, I could imagine this being quite handy. Especially for terrain games. (Because you can't normally walk into a 1 terrain tall tunnel, but with this you can) Jab & Jump style Attribute: Illusion Control: Mouselock Assets: Evasive capabilities, surprises Downfalls: Fragile This style is quite open-ended, but here are the key points. -Jump before you lunge. ---Lunge in the air to perform a sword jump(For staying in the air longer, this can help with healing ---stalling, or changing your footing. ----------Lunge when you land to do a lunge slash. This is your attack. -Sometimes, if not most of the time, try to use your jumps for illusory purposes. ---People are not used to "jumpers", because you're essentially "dissapearing" from the battlefield for a short period of time. ---You usually can't jump over anyone, but that doesn't stop you from jumping closer to their side, or having a different ---angle when you land. -Try to have your angles determined before you land. ---As in, don't land unprepared. If you land and THEN adjust, then it's too late, and the element of surprise is lost. This style is gaining some popularity among SFers. I've seen it used competitively. However, using this style makes you fragile, and your mistakes have worse concequences. This is definitely a good style. I wouldn't reccomend it to begginers. Reading style lolz jk. Reading style and other amazing styles will be available in Way of the Sword: Skyclaw (5th Ed.) WOTS Skyclaw will be released sometime in September. However, I can teach this style in-game. A missing piece of the puzzle: Pro MLing In Way of the Sword 4th Edition, a list of the best styles was provided. And a bunch of competitive advise was given. Unfortunately, a lot of these things were wrong. Why? Well, before recently, the researchers of SoS did not know of any competitive mouselocking groups. Only classic. And, as we all know, classic is far weaker than mouselock. But now we've found a pro ML group, so the next tier list + competitive advise should be more accurate. The group linked below opens up a whole new challenge for you to try out. http://www.roblox.com/Groups/group.aspx?gid=695304 If you beat one of their tournaments, then you have mastered the way of the sword. Rags to Riches This move is for swordfighting. 1. Stand close to the edge of the map (it could be against a wall too) 2. Wait for your opponent to come at you 3. When they get somewhat close(but still not hitting), safely move around them. 4. Wellah! You've just captured most of the land. Why use this technique? It's because it forces your opponent into a spot tight on space. If you're able to pin them on the edge of the map, they may panic, or not SF as well. (Most people are not used to fighting in a tight space) Plus, by the 5th rule, if you safely capture most of the remaining land, they will be forced into breaking the 2nd rule. (Which means: you can force a win when they have no land) I think it's a great trick, but I wouldn't reccomend it to begginers. Aerie Reversal This move is for swordfighting. This trick doesn't deserve to be a style, but it can be good when the opponent doesn't expect it. I suggest not spamming it, or even having it as your main backup. It kinda rips traits out of the Eagle and Wingbeat styles, but whatever. 1. With classic, move left with A. 2. Press shift, hold D, and double click at the same time. (Move forwards and backwards as needed during the technique)